


Jingle Bell Rock

by HisokaTrash



Series: 12 Days of Reddie [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Reddie, Adult Bill Denbrough, Adult Content, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Mike Hanlon, Adult Richie Tozier, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Christmas, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Idiots in Love, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, The Losers Club (IT) All Appear, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaTrash/pseuds/HisokaTrash
Summary: **Adult Reddie**Eddie knew the moment his company announced a mandatory Christmas party for all employees and their significant others, that he’d be screwed.Or, Eddie's company is throwing their annual Christmas party, and he's hesitant to invite Richie.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: 12 Days of Reddie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563535
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Jingle Bell Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three!! This one was really fun to write, although it's one of the shorter ones. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

This was going to be a disaster.

Eddie knew the moment his company announced a mandatory Christmas party for all employees and their significant others, that he’d be screwed. At first, he thought he would be able to skate right by and not even bring Richie - his coworkers had heard about his divorce (and, really, how couldn’t they? Myra had stormed into his office, tears streaming down her face, knocking down cubicles and blubbering, “Eddie? Eddie bear? _ What are you doooooooing? _ ), but they didn’t know he was now seeing Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier, the world famous comedian, and he desperately wanted to keep it that way.

But alas, it wasn’t meant to be.

On Richie’s most recent show, he had made some crude joke at Eddie’s expense. That, in itself, would’ve been fine. But after, the asshole had said, “I’m just kidding. My boyfriend, Eddie Kaspbrak, is the love of my life and he is fantastic. I wouldn’t ever make fun of him… To his face. Babe, don’t watch this special!”

That clip had flown around the internet, as those things tend to do, and within days everyone knew that a simple risk analyst from New York was dating the world’s most desirable comedian. 

The next day in the office had been hell. Everyone wanted to know if it was true, and when he reluctantly confirmed it was, they started asking weird, personal questions. “Is it serious?” “What is he like?” “How did you two meet?” “You’re gay?” “Is he good in bed?”  _ Yes. An asshole. Known him since childhood. Yes, I am. So fucking good, you wouldn’t believe it, but don’t tell him I said that. _ He never actually answered any of their questions, save for the least of prying ones. Eddie had never been one of the more interesting people in the office, but now it certainly seemed like it.

When Richie had finally gotten home from wherever that had been (Buttfuck, U.S.A., as far as Eddie had been concerned, at the time), Eddie was fuming. Richie was apologetic, but it didn’t matter. What was done, was done.

Now, Eddie was forced into an awkward position. 

  1. Don’t bring Richie to the Christmas party, and be hounded the entire night from questions about him and his whereabouts 



**OR**

2\. Bring Richie, and risk ultimate embarrassment

These were not choices that he was pleased with.

And that’s how, on the evening of December 16, Eddie found himself near nausea as the time to leave for the Mandatory Company Christmas Party came closer and closer.

“Richie, we have to leave in ten minutes,” Eddie called into the bedroom. He was in the bathroom, rummaging through the medicine cabinet for Tums. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, I am, baby doll,” Richie said, peeking his head into the bathroom. “Are you ready, though? You look awful. Here, let me fix your tie.”

“I don’t need you to fix my fucking tie,” Eddie said, but let Richie do it anyway. Still hungover from Ben and Beverly's party, he wasn't functioning on an acceptable level just yet. He grabbed the entire bottle of Tums and slid it into his coat pocket, and then faced Richie.

Richie was surprisingly well dressed, his dark grey suit was immaculate and he had even taken the time to clean the smudges from his glasses. He looked downright edible, which terrified Eddie even more.

“Huh, you clean up nice, Trashmouth,” Eddie said, unconsciously reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a Tums to chew. 

“Thank you!” Richie beamed. “You don’t look too shabby yourself, Sir Kaspbrak. Tell me, is there a reason why you’re snacking on those things like they’re candy?”

Eddie realized his hand had been snaking its way back into his coat pocket. He wrenched it back out and forced it into the pocket of his slacks. “No reason. Absolutely no reason. Okay, we went over acceptable behavior for this event, right?”

Richie placed a hand over his heart, and recited, “No lewd jokes, no lewd gestures, no lewd behavior of any manner. No advances of any nature, even if you happen to bend over for whatever reason and I simply can’t help myself because your ass is goddamn irresistible in those pants…”

Eddie glared at him, but Richie continued dutifully.

“...no sharing inappropriate stories with your coworkers. No telling them how much of a little whore you are for my big, fat-.”

“Enough!” Eddie said quickly, blushing. He yanked at his collar, feeling like the room got too hot way too quickly. “Just please,  _ please _ be professional. These are people that I work with on a daily basis. I have to see them every goddamn day. Please don’t make it any more difficult than it already is, Richie. They’re already hounding me about you constantly. We’re literally just going to make an appearance, say hi to a few important people, and leave. It shouldn’t be longer than an hour, okay? Can you behave?”

Richie gave Eddie an innocent smile. “Of course, baby boy. What would I do?”

  
  


***

A lot. He could do a lot.

Eddie made them leave late, because he did  _ not _ want to get there early and give everyone the opportunity to question Richie to their heart’s content. Maybe Richie would genuinely try to be good (although he doubted it, extremely), but he could only take so much constant hounding before something slipped out. And the very last thing he needed was for Karen from accounting to know just how much he liked Richie’s massive cock up his ass.

A shudder went down his spine.

“What’s wrong?” Richie asked smoothly, not looking away from the road. There was a very small smirk across his face, and it put the fear of god in Eddie. “Are you cold? I can turn the air off.”

“I’m not cold, asshole,” Eddie said flatly. “Promise me you won’t do anything stupid today, okay?”

“I’m insulted, I never do anything stupid,” Richie said. “I told you, I’m not going to do anything. Scouts honor!”

“You have never been a boy scout,” Eddie said. “And you’ve been stupid so many times in your life, that I’ve lost count. Richie, I am literally begging you.”

“I’m not going to do anything, Eddie, I  _ do _ have self control, you know,” Richie said. Finally, he pulled the car into the parking lot, and shut it off. He leaned over and kissed Eddie roughly. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell Karen from accounting that you come home from work everyday begging for my massive cock up your pretty, pretty ass.”

Eddie swallowed hard. “Shut up. Save it for later.  _ Please _ .”

“Sure thing, baby doll, sure thing,” Richie cooed, and Eddie was practically vibrating. Richie kissed him again, but this time long and slow. When he pulled away, Eddie’s eyes were shining and his trembling fingers were holding unsteadily to Richie’s collar.

“Richie…”

“Shh, we’re saving it for later, remember?”

Richie climbed out of the car, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. Eddie took this opportunity to down three Tums, and then scream into the crook of his arm. This was not going to be fun. They walked into the building, Eddie holding onto Richie’s arm, and he mentally braced himself for what was to come. 

Inside, the party was bustling. The room smelled of spiced eggnog, and hot appetizers. A couple people from HR were standing dutifully by the alcohol, but Eddie quickly noticed some people were already, ALREADY, unsteady on their feet—Karen from accounting among them. 

It took one goddamn person to realize the Trashmouth was in the building before they were swarmed. His coworkers, who normally wouldn’t give him the time of day, were suddenly extremely interested in him. Or rather, extremely interested in Richie, and then Eddie, by proxy. 

Eddie was bustled out of Richie’s grip, and shoved into the outskirts of the sudden swarm. Right, so maybe he wasn’t interesting by proxy. Scowling, he slunk off to the drink table and tended his wounded ego, praying that Richie would reign in the Trashmouth.

Eddie’s boss sidled up to him, tilting a cup towards Richie. “That yours?”

“Unfortunately,” Eddie said through gritted teeth. “Apparently everyone knows who he is!”

“Well, yeah, he’s like world famous. Actually, I’ll give you a raise if you got me a picture and an autograph.”

“I’m sure you would,” Eddie muttered tiredly, suddenly deeply regretting coming to this party at all. He poured himself something strong and slowly nursed it.

After awhile, Richie managed to break away and rejoin Eddie. “Baby, hey. I’m sorry about that. Why’re you all by yourself, handsome?”

“Uh, he’s actually not alone!” Eddie’s boss intervened. “Hi, I’m the boss here. May I say what an honor it is to meet you? I am a huge fan.”

“Really?” Richie gave him a charming smile, and shook his hand. He drawled in his southern accent, “Well, thank you kindly, Mr. Bossman! If you’re a friend of Eddie’s then you’re a friend of mine, I do declare. Tell me, Mr. Bossman, can we get some music in here? It’d really get the party pumping.”

“Of course! Come, I’ll show you the speaker system. We’ll get it all set up.” 

Richie gave Eddie a gentle kiss on the temple, and walked away with his boss. Eddie didn’t think much of it, until Richie turned to give him a wink. Fear pulsed through him like electricity, but before he could stop Richie from doing anything, Karen hooked her perfectly manicured claws onto his sleeve. 

“Oh my  _ gooooooooooood _ , Eddie!” Karen gushed. “Richie is so cute. Sooooo cute! Are you sure he’s like… you know… well, does he definitely bat for the other team? Because, DAMN! I want to get some of that!”

Holiday music started playing. Michael Buble was singing about a Blue Christmas. Eddie grimaced, and pried his sleeve from Karen’s arm. “Yes, he’s gay. Why would you even ask that? Also, we’re together. So, no, you can’t try him out.”

Karen pouted. “At least tell me he’s good in bed.”

“Absolutely excellent,” Richie said, drooping an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “Mind blowing, some have said. Haven’t you ever seen Eddie come in and sit down awkwardly, favoring his ass? That’s all my doing, doll.”

“Oh, my!”

“Oh, my, is correct. Sorry though, it’s only for my sweet Eds.” He gave Karen a cheeky little wink, and steered Eddie away from her. They stopped at the corner, by the Christmas tree. Everyone was more or less back to what they were doing before the World Famous Comedian had graced them with his presence, and it seemed like the party was finally veering towards normal. 

Eddie, however, was mortified. “Richie, what was the one thing I asked you not to do while we were here? The one thing?”

“Hey! To be fair! I never talked about my massive cock or you’re gorgeous ass!” Richie protested, flicking the branches of the Christmas tree nonchalantly. “Those were the parameters! Hey, is this a fake tree? It feels like a fake tree.”

Eddie found himself blushing, and he reached for a Tums. “ _ Stop talking about your massive cock.  _ And yes, it’s a fucking fake tree. It saves money annually.”

“Well, it increases boring annually.”

“...Wow, I am genuinely speechless.”

“Huh, Christmas  _ is  _ the time for miracles. Who would’ve guessed!”

“Fuck you.”

“Now, where’s  _ your  _ Christmas spirit? C’mon, let’s get you some more eggnog, and maybe some gingerbread men. You need to up your festivity 1000%, baby boy.”

Terrified, and feeling like the night could probably get worse but not knowing how, Eddie followed Richie over to the center of the party and, after filling up on alcohol, started to mingle. After the initial shock that Eddie Kaspbrak was dating  _ the _ Richie Tozier wore off, people were actually quite approachable. Eddie even forgot about his Tums.

Conversation was flowing easily, the food was good, alcohol was poured freely, and Eddie honestly felt himself begin to unwind. It felt really good to introduce Richie around as his boyfriend, and asides from one snide comment from Faith in PR, people were generally accepting and incredibly nice. Eddie started feeling that warmth in his heart that he was quickly beginning to associate with Richie and the holiday season. 

The final strands of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer were playing out when Richie suddenly excused himself. Eddie didn’t think much of it; he’d gotten into a really intriguing conversation with another risk analyst, Dan, about one of his cases. Dan made a joke about a funny little man who was worried about the risk of a piano falling on him, and they were laughing. Richie and his schemes were in the far corner of his mind. 

Jingle Bell Rock started playing as Dan’s conversation lulled. Eddie finished up the dredges of his eggnog, and  _ just _ before he could swallow the lyrics of the song started up.

_ Stroke on my, _

_ Lick on my, _

_ Suck on my cock. _

_ It’s the first time for you, _

_ So here’s what you do. _

_ Unzip me, and strip me, and show me you care, _

_ Don’t go ripping’ out my pubic hair! _

Eddie choked violently, and made a split second decision to spit out his drink back into his cup instead of attempting to swallow it.  _ Christ! _ Fucking Richie!

Dan was patting Eddie’s back firmly, but he was practically wheezing. He managed to ask Eddie if he was okay before peeling off into a fit of laughter.

_ Reach for my, grab for my, pull out my cock, _

_ You can do it with ease, just get on your knees. _

_ Start licking and slurping, my dick will get firm, _

_ Soon you’ll be tasting sperm! _

Eddie looked around wildly, but Richie was nowhere to be seen. He was going to fucking kill him. His boss was running to the sound system, alcohol sloshing out of his cup. He was fiddling with the dials, but it only made it louder.

_ Do it right now, and don’t bite now, _

_ Drag your tongue across my meat. _

_ If you give me head, there’s no need to spread, _

_ By now you should know a blowjob can’t be beat! _

_ Faster now, deeper now, into your throat, _

_ The secret is not to choke. _

_ Take my shaft by its pace, _

_ Stuff the whole thing in your face, _

_ That’s how you suck on my cock! _

Christ, now the whole fucking building had to hear this. Eddie tossed his trash away and started searching around the room for Richie. He was going to throttle him! Faith from HR was screaming bloody murder, and rushed over to the sound system. Surprisingly, her erratic behavior didn’t help the situation.

_ You make my dick swell, as I moan and yell, _

_ Heed the warning when I scream. _

_ Although your throat is sore, _

_ You’ll have to open more, _

_ To gasp your last breath before I shoot my cream! _

Richie must’ve left. He was probably waiting in the car, laughing hysterically. Eddie had never felt more violent in his entire fucking life. He had asked Richie for one thing,  _ one thing! _ Would it have been so difficult as to have an uneventful night?

_ Slurp it up, lick it up, don’t ever stop,  _

_ Swallow every last drop. _

_ Now that you eat my meat, _

_ I’ll never have to beat my meat! _

_ Thanks for strokin’ my,  _

_ Thanks for lickin’ my, _

_ Thanks for suckin’ my cock! _

Faith passed out, which took everyone’s attention. Eddie used this moment as a chance to escape, and scampered out of the office. He didn’t stop running until he was outside, and hammering on the window of Richie’s car. Richie unlocked the door, and Eddie wrenched it open.

“Oh, hey, baby,” Richie said, lowering the radio. “Party’s over?”

“You fucking  _ asshole, _ ” Eddie exclaimed, hastily shoving his seat belt on. “Drive, Richie, fucking drive! I don’t want anyone to associate us with that. What were you fucking thinking? I asked you not to do this!”

Richie pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the highway. “Well, actually. You asked me, specifically, not to say anything inappropriate. Technically, I didn’t! So, there’s no reason to be mad.”

“I’m mad, Richie! I’m really fucking mad! This was a  _ professional _ setting, with my fucking  _ coworkers _ , who were over the moon to meet THE Richie motherfuckin’ Tozier! Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Richie grinned, and placed a hand on Eddie’s thigh. “Stroke on my, lick on my, suck on my cock?”

Eddie smacked the shit out of Richie’s arm, and Richie roared in laughter. This holiday season was never going to end.


End file.
